You and the Stars
by goneofftodream
Summary: Spencer and Ashley must fight through their issues after Ashley, a solider in the U.S. Army, tries to fit back into society. Both yearn for everything to back to the way things were. Spashley story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm back, I promise that this one will be a lot better than before. I totally got my heart in this one. So this one is about Ashley, who is a solider in the U.S. Army, and she's been there for awhile. There isn't any spashley yet but it's coming. it has a little bit of a dear john beginning. Just like and FYI i take all comments into consideration. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think!**

_Love. What is it? It's a feeling that never goes away even when you beg it to. Love is when you hold their hand in your like it something that could slip away instantly. I never got to tell someone these three words, "I love you." That's something that I have regretted every day. I hope that one day I can tell you those words, "I love you" because I can't go a day without thinking about you, about us. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the stars, and the last thing I thought of was you…_

2 Days Earlier:

"Davies ! Cover me." I glance over at my friend has he reloads and give him a slight nod. I watched as he began running for the target, eyes open for anything that was a threat. Scanning my eyes over the perimeter, I spotted a figure crouched in the corner.

"Birdy, cover Aiden," I said as I pointed towards the figure. He nodded and took my spot before I headed towards the figure. I slowly walked towards the corner. Whimpers became more apparent as I got closer. Raising my gun, I crouched down to get a better look. There was a girl, who couldn't be more than six, holding a doll in her hands as tears began to stream down her face. I glanced around to make sure that I was clear to put away my gun. I leaned towards the child and allowed her to wrap her arms around my neck as I pick her up. I jump when the silence was broken by gunfire. I peered around the corner to see Birdy firing his AK47. When the gunfire stopped, I made my way back to the Birdy, moving as quietly as I could. I saw Aiden running back as the gunfire started up again.

"We have to move," I heard Aiden yell as ran towards us. Birdy pulled himself from the ditch and began running towards the field where we parked the car. I hurried the girl into the car and Aiden hopped into the passenger seat. Birdy drove like I have never seen before.

"We got it," Aiden said waving a box in the air. I sighed with relief as I look out the window. The sun was setting and stars where beginning to glisten in the violet sky. It's been three years since I have been able to look at the stars in relief. This is my third tour in Afghanistan, and I'm hoping after a few more missions I'll be able to live a normal life.

"Davies ? You okay?" Aiden asked as he looked back at me.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking what 's going to happen when all of this is over."

"Well first of all, we are going to go home, get drunk, and try to pretend like we're in college again." I hear a chuckle escape my mouth as I listen to Aiden talk. We've been friend since boot camp, without him, I don't think I could be where I am now, I owe him everything.

We arrived at the base where we left the girl with nurse. We had been on the stakeout for the past week trying to recover plans and maps of hideout that was holding civilians and soldiers hostage. For all we know they could be dead, but we never leave one of our own behind.

"Sergeant Davies. Sergeant Dennison." Aiden and I turn to salute Colonel Ames, "at ease Sergeants. Now my I see that box." He indicated pointing to the box in Aiden's hand. The Colonel set it on this table and opened it. It was filled with papers and maps. We began skimming through the material looking for something useful. Aiden laid out a map as we began studying it. The building was heavily guard and it seemed like the only access point was through the guards. It would take an entire platoon to get through there and we are strung out on reinforcements as it is.

"There has to be another access point," Aiden kept insisting.

"Aiden, this is the only way in, the other ways would be pointless, our explosive won't be able to break through."

Aiden's eyes widened as he realized what I was trying to say, "It's a suicide mission." Colonel Ames looked up in dismay as he accepted the truth.

"Aiden's right. But from our Intel there are at least nine people who are alive in there."

"I'll go…" I say closing my eyes as I waited for Aiden to try to convenience me out of it, but it never came. I open them to find Aiden starring back at me with sadness. I have had too many losses in my life and if I have a chance to same one person in exchange for my life, I will.

"It looks like there is a hill that has a good angle near the building; we will have Birdy and Finch snipe from there. Maybe they can take out some of our competition," he said giving me a forceful smile. Once we had finalized our plans, I head to the barrack to clean up. I washed to grim off my face and arms before I hopped in the shower. After dinner Aiden and I headed to gather our equipment for the mission.

"Ashley …why are you doing this?" He stared longingly at me.

"I've killed too many people when I could have saved them. If I have to chance to save at least one person, I will. Aiden, I know that you might not understand why I'm doing this, but I can't live a life where I let innocent people die." I packed up the rest of my equipment and headed back towards the barracks leaving Aiden with a look out sadness in his eyes. People may think that I want to glory and recognition for what I'm doing, but I don't. If I leave this world, I want to leave it knowing that I did something good in this world besides killing another human being.

Sleeping that night was impossible, flashbacks kept invading my thoughts. I got up and changed into my uniform before heading out towards an open area. The sky was illuminated with stars. I pulled a piece of paper and pen out of my pocket and began to write something that I never thought I would ever be writing.

_It's been three years since I last saw you and two years since I last wrote you. I know that I haven't always been there, in fact I've never really been there, and you have always been there for me. If you're reading this then I'm no longer here, but I've gone to a better place, where there is no war or violence only peace. That's all I've ever wanted, peace. I want you to know for those four years since we have been apart, I have never once stopped thinking about you. Whenever I can't sleep I think of all the good times that we had. Whenever I feel a wave of guilt flood over me I think of you and how you would tell me is wasn't my fault. Every time I look into the sky and see the stars, I think of the first time we met under neither a star lit night. I wish that I could have that moment back again. The way you made me feel is something that has never happened to me before, and if I could say one last thing to you, I would say "I love you." _

I heard the ground rustle next to me as I saw Aiden holding his gear in one hand and mine in another.

"Aiden, if I don't, if I don't make it back today. Can you give this to Spencer," I said handing the letter to him.

"Ashley …don't say that. You're coming back, we all are."

"Just take it please…" I said as I feel my voice quiver.

"I'm going to give this back to you tonight," he said trying to lighten the mood as he took the letter and put it in his breast pocket. Within the hour we were on the road heading toward our target. Birdy and Finch set up on a hilltop while Aiden and I began to make our way towards to the building. It was surrounded by guards, who were crowded around the entrance way. Birdy and Finch began taking out the guard one by one, soon they had scattered as Aiden and I made our way toward the entrance. The steel door was blown off with explosives and we cautiously entered the building. Dust filled the air and it was hard the see through the thick haze.

"Davies ! In here." I hear Aiden's voice from the right of me. I moved towards him and held my flashlight at an angle to get a better view. The floor was scattered with bodies of soldiers and civilians. We made our way into the room. Movement caught our eye as we saw nine hostages chained up to a wall. Aiden quickly made his way over and released them with bolt cutters.

_"Aiden, we got company. Armed vehicle heading from the north." _I heard Finch's voice through the radio. I looked at Aiden and he began to cut the chains off as fast as he could. I ushered the hostages up the stairs and out into the open.

"Private, I want you to take them over towards the hillside; one of us men will be waiting for you there. Stay off the roads."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a salute before leading them into the fields. I ran back into the building to see Aiden herding the rest of them out.

"Help…" we heard a feeble voice.

"Aiden. Go. I'll be right behind you."

"Come back alive. Please," he said before vanishing. I turned to try and figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Help…please."

"I got you," I said as I found a little boy tied to a post. I heard distant gunfire from outside. Quickly untying the rope, I lift the boy and starting running towards the stairs. I spot Aiden not too far ahead of me, but I see the vehicle approaching with speed. I take cover behind a broken wall, as bullets start whizzing all around me. The field was only a few yards away; I lift the boy off my back.

"See that field over there." He nods "I want to go through those fields to get to that hill," I said point to the hill. He nods. "On the count of three I want you to run," I signaled holding up three fingers. Three. Two. One. The boy began to run towards the fields as I took aim as the vehicle. Thankfully my shots distracted them enough for the boy to get to the field safely.

_"Davies duck!"_ I hear through the radio. The next minute I see a Aiden throwing a grenade with perfect aim. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the field. The next thing I see is myself on the ground, Aiden right next to me. My head is spinning, but I can't tell from what. I turn over and open my eyes. I see a hole next to where we just were. They must have gotten us with a grenade. I look over at Aiden, his face was covered with blood and dirt, but he didn't seem to have any immediate injuries. I steady myself as I get up, the spinning of my head was gone and reality came back to me. I grabbed Aiden by the arms and began pulling him towards the fields. Something hit me in the side and I crumpled to the ground. My head was starting to spin again. I stumble and pulled Aiden into the field out of view.

"Aiden!" Nothing. "Aiden!" I hear myself scream. I see his eyes flutter open and he springs to his feet. I feel tears start to stream down my face, thankful that he was alive. I head the crunching of wheat as a dozen of Afghanis jumped out with guns. I was able to disarm the first one taking his gun, but halted when I saw Aiden in a headlock with a gun pointed at his head.

"Drop it, or he dies."

"Shoot him," I heard Aiden grumble before he was knocked out with the butt of the gun. I slowing dropped the gun and kicked it so that it landed into between Aiden's feet.

"Ah, good girl doesn't want to see her friend die. Well now your friend will get to see you die," he filtered out. He let Aiden fall to the ground on top of the gun.

"Aw, what nice skin you have," he said as he ties my hands behind my back. He reached for his knife and began running it along my arm.

"You know what I like? I like it when I'm able to meet a pretty girl like you. But a pretty girl like you must be punished you know." I felt a tearing sensation in my forearm as we dragged the blade through my skin. "You aren't so beautiful now, are you?" The rage was building up in me, he was face to face with me and I mustered up the rest of my courage and spit right in his face. He screamed in rage as he let his knife go flying. I felt the tearing sensation on my right eyebrow as blood began to trickle down my face. My head was beginning to spin, when I noticed that Aiden was no longer lying in field. The Afghani pulled out his gun and pushed it into my stomach. I heard gunfire from behind and everything started to become blurry. I felt Aiden swinging me over his back and running towards what I assumed to be the hill.

"Get a chopper," I heard him yell. Then he was gently placing me on the ground.

"Ashley , stay with me," I could sense the panic in his voice, but everything seemed so hard. The stars started to go out of focus as my eyes began to become heavy.

"Ashley , stay with me, stay with me. You can't go. Please. Stay with me..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I certainly had a lot of fun writing it. Anyways can't wait to get the next chapter going! please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I hope this one lives up to its standards. Anyways here chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think! :)

_"Ashley what are you doing here?" Spencer said as she opened her door. Early that day the recruitment office called me saying that my squad had been called to duty. I couldn't believe that this was happen is had only been two month since I got back, and now my attempts on trying to live a normal were gone._

_"Spencer…" I choked. It pained me to tell her that I was going back to that "hell hole" for god knows how long, two maybe three years. "I-I got called back." Her jaw clenched and she stiffened, but softened when she looked into my eyes. _

_"For how long."_

_"Two maybe three years." Her head drooped as her glaze fell to the floor. I lifted her chin, giving her a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I thought that we would have more time to reconnect try to get to know each other better."_

_"This isn't fair. They can't take you back! You just came back!" Spencer muttered, flinging her hands in the air. _

_"It isn't fair but that's how everything works. For the three years I've been the army, nothing has worked out in my favor."_

_"You can't go back. I already lost you once and I can't lose you again."_

_"I know," I said pulling her into a tight hug, "I know."_

_"Come," I said extending out my hand to her. Her touch seems to send a surge of relief through my body. _

_"Close your eyes." I pull her out towards her back yard. We stay out here for hours when we were kills, just looking up at the sky. I gentle laid her down on the grass and then lay down next to her. "Open your eyes." She eyes flutter open and a face seem to relax and a slight smile appeared on her face. _

_"Do you remember when we were in high school and used to sit out here and just stare up at the stars until your parents yelled at us?" I hear Spencer chuckle as her remembers. _

_"And you would always get cold and curl up in a ball." I laughed. It was true every time we came out her I would curl up in a ball next to her. Our laughter subsided as we stared into the sky. The stars that night were illuminated against the dark sky. _

_Spencer rolled over onto her side so that she was facing me, "why did you join the army?"_

_"Because my parents we drunks and I needed to get away from them, it was only thing that would prepare me in case my father decided that I look like a good punching bag. They practically left me at my aunt's house and only came back to beat me. But my aunt's family line was a generation of army officers and I guess I sort of follow in their footsteps. And now that "Don't ask, don't tell" was lifted, I feel like it is more a home to me than my family. And I would do anything to protect them, my country, and you…"_

_"Me?"_

_"I would do anything to protect you," I said cupping Spencer's face in my hands and placing a gentle kiss of her lips. Ever since I met Spencer I knew that I was attracted her._

_"When do you leave?' I watched her eyes sadden as she waited for me to reply. _

_"Tomorrow," I was barely able to whisper out. Her eyes became glassy as tears started to form in the corner of her eye. I propped myself up on elbow and pulled Spencer into me. She snuggled up into my side as I held her tight, not wanting to let go. It was only when the rain began pouring over us that we hurried inside laughing as we went. _

_"I should get going," I said trying to hold in my lie. _

_"Stay, please. If your leaving for two years I don't want the last thing you see is your empty apartment." I sigh in relief as I smile. _

_"Now let's get out of these," she said pointing to my soaked clothes. I followed her upstairs; her room was still much the same as I remembered seven years ago. She through me a change of clothes and I went into the bathroom to change. I leaned against the wall outside her door, trying to think of everything that was going to happen. This couldn't be happening. _

_"Hey," I looked up and saw Spencer leaning against the door frame. I got up to and leaned against the other side of the door frame._

_"Spencer I need to tell you something," I can't leave her again without telling her how I feel, "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I left. Ever since we first watched the stars, I couldn't help but have feelings for you, feeling that are still here. And tomorrow might be that last time I see you and I couldn't leave witho-"I felt Spencer's lips press softly against mine, and she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer._

_"Don't say that, you will see me again. I promise. I will always wait for you," she said before she reconnected out lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. I felt her start to pull away, "close your eyes Ashley ." I close them and felt her hand start to creep up my neck, before clasping something around my neck. I open my eyes and get lost in her hazel eyes. My hand reached up to my neck where I feel another chain next to my dog tags. I look down to see the heart shaped necklace with a purple crystal in the middle that her mother had given to her on her sixteenth birthday. _

_"I want you to have it." I couldn't find the words, but she understood. She pressed her lips once more against mine, soft and passionately. _

_"Please come back…"_

"Please come back…" I heard echoing in the back of my mind. I tried to open my eyes but was blinded by a white light. I couldn't tell it was. I saw black shadows moving in the background as my eyes become adjusted to the light.

"Spencer?" I said into space wait for a response.

"Ashley , hey," I heard Aiden's voice coming from somewhere near my. My eyes focus and Aiden and a nurse are at my side.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You were shot and your spine ruptured. You have a few broken ribs, a broken clavicle and a laceration above your right eye brow and arm. Thank god you friend got you when he did. We will be transferring you two to a hospital this afternoon. Right now I suggest that you rest," the nurse says before she leaves the room. I sigh and lay my head back on my pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Aiden asked me.

"Like I just got blown up by a grenade."

"Eh, that's pretty accurate," Aiden teased, and I started to laugh. I look over at Aiden. He's arms in a sling and his foots in a cast. I look at myself and see stitches running up my forearm and my stomach wrapped with gauze. My hand reaches up to hold the necklace that Spencer gave my but they don't find it. I sat up, which I regretted the moment I did, but I need to find that necklace.

"Wow. Ashley . You need to lay back down and rest," Aiden said a slight panic in his voice.

"Aiden, have you seen it?"

"Relax, I have it," he said pulling out of his pocket, "they gave it to me before you went into surgery." He got up and helped put the necklace around my neck.

"It's the least I could do; after all you saved my life." I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted my Colonel Ames standing in the doorway.

"Sir." Aiden and I said with a salute, "at ease, sergeants." He walking into the room and pulled a chair to the other side of my bed to face the two of us. He opened if brief case and set two folders on my lap before continuing.

"Yesterday at 19:00 hours, you and Sergeant Davies entered a building which was believed to hold several hostages, those who were civilians and soldiers. From our reports two privates and a staff sergeant were rescues. Civilians included a five year old boy and a family of five. I congratulate both of you on the successful mission. As you know both of you are being sent to Paris for farther medical treatment. What you did yesterday is something that I have never seen two officers do, and after Paris, you will be honorable discharge and are free to live a normal life," Colonel Ames said glancing at both of us. My mouth hung open and I could tell that Aiden was doing the same thing because the Colonel began to chuckle.

"You deserve it," he shaking our hand before leaving, "I hope to see you on the outside world." I turned to Aiden, smiling.

"We're going home," I whispered out, "we're going home."

The nurse came in several minutes later and began to get us ready to ply to Paris. Surprisingly the flight was much short than I thought. Aiden and I talked about how we were going to live out live now that we finally could. The hospital in Paris was much nicer than the building I was at in Afghanistan; their food actually didn't want to make me gag every time I got near it. Aiden and I spent a few weeks in the hospital. They sent Aiden home last week; I'm hoping that I'll see him soon. It's been three weeks and I have finally been discharged from the hospital and from the army. The nurse was kind enough to help me dress in my uniform and pack my bags. This one shoulder thing isn't going to go over well on the plane.

"Are happy to be going home?" The nurse said as she helped me with my baggage.

"Yes, it's been two years since I stepped foot on American soil. I'll be happy when I do." I thanked the nurse as I boarded the plane. Thank the lord that the Colonel got us first class seats for the flight back, I don't think that I would have been able to sit in cramped quarter again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are beginning our decent into JFK, please fasten your seatbelts and put you trays and seats in the upright position. We will be landing shortly."

The one shoulder thing was not working. One shouldering a backpack and holding a bag was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I walked down to the waiting area, where I saw my aunt and her husband sitting there waiting for me. I engulfed them in a tender hug as they help me with my baggage. My uncle slung my bag over his shoulder and put his arm around me as we walked out of the airport. They took me to cousin's café down the street from their house.

"Hey Ashley ," my cousin comes up and hugs me, "long time no see." Kyla was my aunt's daughter, but she's just like a sister to me.

"So what are you going to do now that you're out of the army?"

"I don't really know. Find a place to live, find a job, and try to fit back into society."

"Oh don't worry about that living place," my aunt says. I give her a questioning look.

"You're staying with me. I have an extra room in my apartment that I never use, so now it is yours. The job shouldn't be that much of a problem. This town is full of them and if you can't find one I'm always looking for help around here."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you," I smile giving Kyla and my aunt another hug.

After dinner Kyla closed the restaurant and helped carry my stuff to her apartment. Her apartment was much bigger than mine and it was full furnished. She showed me to my room and I thought that I walked into a mansion. There was a queen size bed along with a TV, desk and a treadmill. Not to mention the bathroom to the side.

"Kyla I-I don't know what to say. This is so gracious."

"Hey we're family remember. We stick out for one another. I thought the treadmill might come in handy for you. It was just stilling in my mother's basement." I smiled at Kyla . She was always the one who was there for me and I don't know what I would do without her.

"Here, I got a key made for you. The sliver one is the mail box and the gold is the apartment," she said handing them to me on a pictured keychain, "well I'll let you get some rest. It looks like you could use it."

I glanced down at the chain and smiled when I saws that it was a picture of a starry sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the delay!I got held up with all my finals and family. Anyways I'm also sorry that this chapter is extremely short, I didn't intend for it to happen it was just the way the story went. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I should be posting more regularly, hopefully one a week maybe once every other week. Let me no what you think of this chapter.

Chapter 3

I tossed and turned all night, the image of the Afghani rebel still imprinted vividly in my mind. I glanced over at the clock, 4:30 am. I rummaged through my bag until I found shorts and a sports bra. I walked on the treadmill for a few hours while watching TV. It was hard to think that less than twenty-four hours ago I was still serving in the United States Army and now I own myself, no one is telling me what to do. It feels like I've been living my life in a bubble and now suddenly I don't know what to do with my life anyone. A faint knocking brought me out of thoughts. I turned off the treadmill and opened the door.

"Hey Kyla, what's up?"

"Wow, I think you're probably one of the only people who like to exercise in the morning," she said with a chuckle, "anyways I was going to down to the restaurant and get things started for the day and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Let me grab a sweatshirt." It was mid-morning at yet the streets seemed mostly deserted accepted for those college kids running to get to their classes. My aunt had asked me if I was interested in going back to college, honestly I couldn't spend another day in a class room listening to people lecture. I already got my bachelors in criminal justice. Kyla unlocked the door and went to the back and turned on the light.

"So…this is the backroom where we do most of the baking and cooking, and then the storage room has all the stuff for coffee, tea, and other drinks." I watched as Kyla bustled around the place, mixing up batter and shoving things in the over.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"Well of you could get a couple pots of coffee that would be great, we open in an hour." I walked to the storage room and my mouth dropped. It was stocked to the brim with coffee of like different sorts; Ethiopian, Java, Colombian, I could go on forever. I grabbed the bag of Ethiopian and Colombian. I filled the pots with water and waited for them to boil. I walked around the room; it was a cozy setting with a little alcove. Pictures hung around the wall, each of them with a unique setting. My favorite was one of Kyla with my uncle both of their faces covered in flour laughing. I can't believe I missed so much while I was gone. I heard the beep coming from the coffee pot and went over to add the coffee. The smell of the Ethiopian coffee was intoxicating, it had been three years since I had had a really cup of coffee. I heard laughter coming from behind me; I turned and saw Kyla leaning against the door watching me.

"Is that drool I see," she said jokingly, "here." She walked over and poured a cup a coffee before handing it to me. I took a slip and let out an unintended moan. Kyla laughed as she walked into the backroom. I followed her into the back and helped her finish her baking. We said our goodbyes around ten when Kyla opened the restaurant. She gave me a few names of business and told me that I should check them out; most of them where restaurants and retail stores. I spent most of the day walking around town then finally gave up. Kyla was finishing cleaning up the tables, when I walked in.

"Hey. How was the job hunt?"

"Unsuccessful," I said plopping myself down the couch.

"Well I could use another baker and no one makes cakes like you do," Kyla said giving me a smile.

"That would be great." I helped Kyla finishing cleaning up the rest of tables before we locked up for the night. Kyla and I walked back to the apartment before it started to rain.

"So what would you like for dinner?"

"Um…I guess whatever you want?"

"So that means I can surprise you?"

"I guess so," I said smiling as I headed back to my room. I changed out of my sports clothing and into sweats and a t-shirt. I rummaged through my bag and started to unpack. I pulled my uniform out of my bag and hung it up in closet; the rest of my clothes I hung up threw into the dresser. I should probably go out and buy clothes that don't have army written all over them.

"Ashley , dinner is ready." I heard Kyla call from the kitchen. I finish attempting to fold my shirt before heading into the kitchen. The smell of pasta and sliced vegetables filled my nostrils. I walked over to the table where Kyla was finishing the throwing in the last of the vegetables. I grab some plate and set the table.

"So are you settling in okay and everything?"

"Yeah, although everything has changed so much, the last time I saw you, you were getting your bachelors in business. And you're running your own restaurant."

"Yeah! A lot changes in three years."

"What have a missed?" I asked taking a bite of pasta and immediately cramming more into my mouth.

"Well me starting my own business, my brother and married and they have two girls, my parents moved closer to us, and few people got married."

"Married? Who?"

"Mike and Laura, Jeff and Hannah, and then Glen and Emileigh's wedding is this weekend." Glen was Spencer's bother. The last time I saw him was in that teenager stage, where they annoy the living daylight out of you.

"Glen's getting married? Wow I have missed a lot."

"Don't worry; you're invited to come, so you're coming. BUT we need to get you something to wear."

"My uniform isn't fancy enough," I joke finishing up the rest of my pasta. Kyla laughed as she cleaned up the dishes.

"Well tomorrow I have off, so we can go get you something to wear. Sound good?"

"Yeah, except you know I'm challenged when it comes to fashion."

"So I've learned," she chuckled as we finished the dishes.

After dinner, Kyla put on a movie, while we both worked on out laptops. I scanned through my emails and noticed one interesting one.

_Wallie,_

_It's Aiden ! I hope that you're settling in. My cousin just landed me a job at some business consulting thing. Hope to see you soon, give me a buzz whenever you want to talk._

I flipped through my contacts looking for Aiden 's number.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Wallie!"

"Aiden ! How are you? How did you get my email?"

"I have my ways. I'm good what about you?"

"Great. I got a job working in a bakery with my sister."

"That's great. Now I definitely have to come down and see if your food is up to par."

"Oh my god, that would be amazing!"

"Oh I got to go, boss is calling."

"Don't keep them waiting. I'll talk to you later," I said hanging up. I turned my attention towards the TV to see Lindsey Lohan sitting a bathroom stall alone. I looked over a Kyla; she was peacefully sleeping against the arm rest. Pulling a blanket from the closet, I pulled it over her and turned the TV before retreating to my room. I glanced at myself in the mirror at I walked. Most of the bruising was gone from my stomach region, but the remaining stitches in my side from my surgery. I scar ran up my arm from wear the Afghani has dug his knife and the scar near my eyebrow was very prominent, the hair hadn't grown back over the scar. How was a dress not going to show all of this?


	4. Chapter 4

_"Move out," Aiden said into the radio. We began to spread out through the field, trying to cover as much ground as we could. _

_"Davies, I want to take the left flank and I'll take the right." I nodded as a few solider followed me. _

_"What out for mines."_

_Gunfire broke the silence of the air, as bullets began whizzing through the field. Land mines were beginning to explode as they were hit by bullets. Earth was flying every which way. Solider began running towards the targeted building. Running behind them, I was knocked off my feet when the building exploded…_

"No!" I woke up in a cold sweat. I hear the door open as Kyla came rushing in with a spatula.

"What happen? Are you okay?" I nod and put my head in my hands trying to shake the memory.

"I'm okay, just a bad memory," I said not wanting to talk about it. Kyla came over and sat on the bed wrapping her arm around me. I looked at the spatula in her hand, but before I could ask she interrupted me.

"I know what you're thinking. How can I defend myself with a spatula? Well I'm making pancakes for the person who is defending me, which reminds me works starts in an hour. Breakfast is on the table." My eyes widened and I hopped off the bed thanking Kyla before I ran into the shower.

It was a quick walk to the bakery, the fall winds made our hair flap in the wind and chill our faces. The bakery was opened when we got there and there were a few other employees there.

"Maddie can you come here for a minute," Kyla said sticking her head into backroom. Few moments later and young woman, who was around the same age as me, emerged in an apron.

"Dani this is Madison Duarte, the other baker you'll be working with. Maddie this is my sister. She just got out of the army."

"Ah, so you're the infamous Dani I've heard all about." I felt my cheek begin to blush a little; I wonder what stories Kyla had told about me.

"Yup, unfortunately that's me," I said giving her a smile.

"Come let's get you set up," she said pointing in the direction of the backroom. There was a small room in the back, which Maddie opened for me. Inside was a small room with a few lockers and another room for the bathroom. She rummaged through a few boxes before pulling out a uniform.

"So here's you're uniform, you must wear your apron at all times, the shirt, jacket, and pants are worn for special events, but you can just wear a normal top otherwise. You'll get more of each when we put an order in. I usually wear a t-shirt and the pants, but you can wear whatever you desire."

"Wow, I never thought that bakers actually had a dress code."

"Yeah that was the same reaction that I had, but it works out," she said giving her shoulders a shrug, "anyways I'll leave you to get changed." I changed quickly and headed out into the bakery. Customers were beginning to file into the restaurant.

"Alright so Kyla said to leave you in charge of the desserts and pastries," Maddie said.

"Oh okay, what will you do?" I asked.

"Oh honey, I'll cover the breads and starches, besides the decorating skills are awful and I never seem to get a cake to look or taste that great. So I'm honored to hand that job over to you," she said with a laugh. She ran me through how the machinery worked, and then left me alone to get started.

I managed to get a dozen cakes done and a good amount of pastries, but they were gone within the hour.

"Ashley," Kyla said peeping her head into the backroom, "whatever you're doing keep doing it. The customers love the desserts; I've already got orders for a dozen more."

"A dozen more," I said as my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, but if you could get most of the orders filled that would be great. I've got to go scout out some dresses but when you shift finished I'll be over at Ellie's and we'll get you squared away for tomorrow. Sound good?" she asked.

"I have to say I'm more excited about baking the cakes than trying on dresses," I said before Kyla playfully punched me in the arm. I took the orders from her before she left for Ellie's.

"So you also have fashion challenges, I thought that I was the only one," Maddie said taking some of the orders from me.

" Yeah not just that, my scars too," I said gathering pans and placing them on the work table.

"So is that how you got the one above your eye?" she asked quietly. I gave her a nod and continued cracking eggs.

"The army isn't as bad as most people think it is. It's just a lot a work, but you're fighting for your country so the amount of work doesn't matter. Sometimes shit happens; all you can do it get up and try again,' I said looking at her trying to ease the awkward void between us. We fell into small talk as we filled out the cake orders.

"Hey we've got an extra pan," I said holding it out to Maddie, "want to see if it doesn't taste bad." Maddie grinned as I cut the cake into pieces and spread the rest of the lemon frosting on it.

"Mmmm, damn that's good," Maddie said with her eyes closed. I felt a smile creep up onto my lips. I guess I wasn't a bad baker after all. "Well if you don't mind I'm going to take this home." A gave her a laugh and a pat on the back as I left the restaurant.

I flipped through Kyla's text message and sent her a quick "on my way" message as I headed toward the dress store down the road. I walked into the store to see her talking to the store clerk.

"Hey," I said as Kyla turned to look at me.

"Hey, so while you were baking magic, I grabbed a couple of dresses that would look good on you." She pulled me towards the changing rooms. There must have been ten or twelve dresses laid out for me.

"Aren't you dress shopping too?"

"I already got mine," she said waving a dress in the air. I sigh as she hands me Dress #1. Most the dresses were a light teal color which Kyla said went great with my tanned skin. Most the dresses ended up not fitting because of my stupid broad shoulder. We finally decided on a teal dress with a flower lace pattern. I paid for the dress and was heading for the car when Kyla pulled me into another store. We came out minutes later with a jean jacket that Kyla had already picked out to go with my dress.

"Wow I never thought that you would be a planner shopper."

"It runs in the family," she said with a chuckle, "alright so now that we got your outfit, what are you planning on doing with your hair?"

"Um…"

"I'll put in a nice braid now that you actually have more than shoulder length hair."

"Hey!"

"I'm just being honest. And plus my braiding will look fabulous on you."

"Fine."

"So how was your first day?"

"It was great. I haven't baked in a while, but it was so relaxing."

"That's just what I wanted to hear, so now I can tell you that I want you to work there full-time." I smiled and gave her a huge hug.

"So you're shift finishes tomorrow at 4:30 and the wedding is at 6 so we have to hurry."

"Yes mom!" I said jokingly rolled my eyes at Kyla.


End file.
